Peppermint
by AzconaAbsoluteTrash
Summary: When Adrien discovers that Ladybug tastes like peppermint, as does the shy Marinette in class, he starts to get a bit suspicious.
1. Chapter 1

**Adrienette/Ladynoir**

"Stop, just control yourself!" Adrien whispered, holding his head in his hands, as the images passed through his head again. Nino could hear his friend's quiet struggle, but just shook his head and continued writing diligently focusing on Ms. Bustier's words.

Adrien felt himself blush when he realized Nino had been listening to his inner battle, his face turning even redder as he thought of _her_ again. _Ladybug_. The beloved superheroine of Paris, who ran across rooftops and swung around the Eiffel Tower, saving innocent civilians from the grasp of Hawkmoth. She was amazing, confident, beautiful, and the girl with Adrien's heart. _If only he knew who she actually was._

Chat Noir even struggled to get Ladybug to admit her favorite color, much less her civilian identity. He wished she trusted him enough.

As the events of yesterdays patrol filled his head again, Adrien sat his head down on his desk. Patrol had always been his favorite part of the week, by far. He got to see his lady and let the freedom of Chat Noir reign. But the day before had been his favorite.

Adrien and Nino had been planning the day for weeks, a very rare day that Adrien had no plans. No photo shoot, no piano lessons, no fencing. Adrien knew how much his father upset Nino, and decided to spend the day with Nino, and maybe Alya and Marinette, Nino insisted. But before Adrien could leave that morning, Nathalie had informed him of a last-minute photo shoot, and while he protested, his father wouldn't budge.

Nino had been upset of course, ranting about Adrien's father. Adrien had been more angry that upset. He felt like he was living in more of a cage than a home. He had gone to patrol angry, fuming over his ruined day. Ladybug noticed immediatly, but stayed quiet. Until she saw the tears brimming in his eyes. Chat had been mortified she had seen him like that, but accepted her comfort, explaining his problem. They had talked, both of them opening up. Ladybug had suprisingly revealed quite a bit of information about her civilian life, but not enough to make her identity known.

Chat Noir loved her comfort, she had make him feel much better, content even. As they had gone to leave as the sun set behind the Eiffel Tower, she had done the unthinkable.

Ladybug had kissed him. On the lips, right on top of the Eiffel Tower. He didn't really have time to comprehend what was happening before she was gone, jumping away across the parsian rooftops. He had stood there for a while, trying to savor the feeling, the taste.

She had tasted like _peppermint._

The bell ringed, reminding Adrien of the reality around him. He could hear Ms. Bustier saying something about their new homework, and Nino talking behind him. Something about video games, Alya, and maybe his father. He found he couldn't pay attention to anything at the moment, but Ladybug.

His mind still churning with the thoughts of a spotted-super hero, he didn't even realize when he collided with a small figure in front of him. The impact of Adrien running into the figure caused them both to tumble to the floor. The girl squeaked, as Adrien fell to the floor, or fell on top of her. It had happened so quick, Adrien hadn't had time to catch himself, or find out who he had ran into. All he knew was that he was laying on top of a girl (at least he thought) and his lips were pressed against her's.

Not to mention that all he could taste was _peppermint_.

 **This isn't going to be a oneshot, but probably a series with just a few parts. Maybe three or four...and sorry for the major cliffhanger, not sorry :)**

 **-Azcona 3**


	2. Chapter 2

_**For this chapter I recommend one of the following songs:**_

 _ **-**_ _Breezeblocks/by Alt-J_

 _ **-**_ _Warning Call/by Chvrches_

 **Adrienette/Ladynoir**

 _Peppermint_.

The taste so strong, so familiar, Adrien abruptly pulled away. His senses were clogged with peppermint. The taste, the scent, Ladybug. As he heard a squeak from under him, and gasps filling the room, Adrien opened his eyes. Green met blue as Adrien realized he was on top of a very red Marinette, who looked ready to melt where she lay.

Under Adrien, Marinette could feel the blood rushing to her face as her brain tried to comprehend what had just happened. Had they really just kissed? Or had the entire scenario just been a figment of her imagination? She couldn't choose which would be better. But by the look on Adrien's face, and the reaction of her class, she was pretty sure something had happened.

Adrien's face was as red as Marinette's, as both shared similar thoughts.

 _Mon dieu, I just kissed..._

Adrien was stuck, just staring at the flushed girl underneath him. _Peppermint_. That taste. That feeling. Like a thousand fireworks in his mouth, and a lightbulb going off in his brain.

 _The same peppermint as his lady._

Just the thought caused Adrien to speedily crawl away from Marinette, who sat up rather quickly, her back hitting a desk. They both seemed to be in shock, for almost completely different reasons. Wide eyes stared back at each other.

Most of the class had filed out the classroom, whispering amongst one another, telling each other what they had saw. Nino and Alya, though, still stood by their seats, staring at their friends in shock. After all the work at trying to get them together, they just kissed...by accident? Alya knew the look on Marinette's face. This wasn't how she had wanted this to happen.

Marinette jumped up from her position, tears filling her eyes. With all her books in her arms, she sprinted from the classroom, pushing through the remaining students in the hall. With tears pouring down her cheeks, Marinette almost tripped through the school's front entrance, rain pouring from the clouded sky. Her tears mixed with the rain as she ran through the streets of Paris.

She ran away from her school, she ran away from Alya, Nino, and Adrien. She ran away from that kiss. A kiss that was so familiar, she could have swore she'd kissed him before.

Adrien would agree.

He'd still been on cloud nine but fled soon after Marinette, escaping the ruthless questioning from Alya and Nino. He wouldn't have been able to answer them anyway. His mind was filled with not only Ladybug, but now Marinette. He found himself hating the tears in her eyes, and hating himself even more for being the cause of them.

He had been holding the thoughts in the back of his brain. The evidence. The similarity. The second he saw Marinette under him, it was like a lightbulb had flickered on. Her ebony hair. Bright blue-bell eyes. Even her pigtails. Then there was the peppermint. Oh god, the peppermint.

 _Was Marinette really his lady?_

How could he deny it?

Adrien had sprinted down the sidewalks, his destination the Dupain-Cheng bakery. He smiled through the rain, drenching his hair and clothes, hearing as Plagg complained. He just laughed. He had never felt so happy, as far as he could remember.

He thought about Marinette. The darkness of her hair, the brightness of her eyes, her smile.

And when he thought of her lips, all he could think about was kissing her again.

 **Just a reminder, this is not the end of the story. How'd you like the reveal? I wanted to be a bit more creative with a reveal fic, with Adrien finding out first. Hope you enjoyed it! ;)**

 **-Azcona**


	3. Chapter 3

_**For this chapter I recommend the following song:**_

 _\- Dog Days Are Over/by Florence+The Machine_

 **Adrienette/Ladynoir (And a touch of Marichat.)**

Marinette pushed open the door of the busy Dupain-Cheng bakery, her clothes hanging heavy on her body from the pouring rain outside, as well as her hair which was now an even darker color than normal.

Marinette felt her face flush. Every pair of eyes in the bakery were on her, drenched from head to toe, with watering eyes and tear streaks. It was obvious to everyone she had been crying. Sabine approached her daughter quietly, but before she could speak, Marinette was rushing up the stairs to their apartment, slamming the door behind her. Sabine sighed, looking around the shop as the customers went back to their own buisness. She would have to check on her daughter later.

As soon as Marinette reached the comfort and warmth of her room she rushed into her closet, eager to remove her wet clothes. As Marinette entered her closet, she felt her eyes start to water again.

Her emotions were battling each other. She was estatic, she had kissed Adrien Agreste, the boy she had been crushing on for months. How lucky could she get? But then she thought about how they had kissed, and the look on Adrien's face when he had jumped away from her. Marinette felt the tears rolling down her face all over again. He probably felt horrified, and disgusted.

Marinette exited her closet in a pair of warm pajamas, and immediatley fell into her bed, wrapping her blankets around her body. She dreaded going back to school tomorrow, to face Adrien, Alya, and Chloe.

Oh Chloe, she was going to make Marinette's life a living nightmare.

As Marinette lay in her bed, sulking, a figure lept onto her rooftop, crawling down onto the balcony. Chat Noir peered into Marinette's window, catching sight of his lady crying.

Adrien felt guilt fill him again. Did she really hate him that much? He really hoped that wasn't the case. Chat Noir gulped, before lightly tapping on Marinette's window. He watched as Marinette lifted her head from the blankets. Her eyes were watering, with red spots under her eyes. When Marinette saw Chat Noir smiling at her through the window, she smiled back, trying to wipe her tears away.

When Marinette opened the window, she was suddenly enveloped into a warm hug, Chat Noir burying his face in her hair.

"What's the matter princess?" Marinette sighed, shaking her head at the nickname Chat Noir had picked up after the incident with Evilistator.

"I just had a...odd day Chat, nothing too bad." Marinette said, walking over to her desk. "Thanks for the concern though."

Marinette wasn't in the mood for company at the moment. If she was honest, all she wanted to do was lay back down in her bed and cry some more.

Marinette was surprised to hear Chat Noir scoff from behind her. "Yeah right, whatever made you cry like that had to be more that just bad." Marinette glared at Chat, but at the same time felt his concern for her. Marinette hesitated. "I don't really want to talk about it."

She felt Chat Noir grab her arm, before turning Marinette around to face him. Marinette gasped as she felt Chat Noir pull her closer, pushing his lips onto hers. Then they were kissing. Marinette was kissing Chat Noir again. It was different though. It wasn't just a peck on the lips like before. They were really kissing.

And Marinette loved it.

There was no way Adrien could deny it now, Marinette was Ladybug. He had lost control, and acted on instinct. He had kissed Marinette, for which he knew was the third time in two days. He could taste the _peppermint_. The taste made him feel alive, or maybe it was just from kissing Marinette. Chat Noir smiled as he felt Marinette move closer to him. Hesitantly, Chat pulled away, smiling at Marinette, who still had her eyes closed tightly.

"Plagg, claws in."

Adrien heard Marinette gasp, closing her eyes even tighter, backing away. Chat Noir, now Adrien sighed.

"Please open your eyes my lady." Adrien watched as Marinette halted.

Marinette was in disbelief. Not only was Chat revealing himself to her, but he already knew she was Ladybug. Did she know him in her civilian form? She had been so careful about keeping her identity private, how else would he have figured it out?

Marinette gulped, slowly opening her eyes.

Blue clashed with green as Marinette's eyes met Adrien's. Marinette's eyes widened, as she took a step back. Adrien felt dread fill him. She must really hate him. Adrien took a step back also, ready to head for the window, but Marinette grabbed his wrist before he could transform. Adrien turned to Marinette. He was surprised to see a smile on her face.

"Are you dissapointed?" Adrien whispered, as Marinette stepped closer. Marinette's grin only became wider as she giggled. Shaking her head, she hugged Adrien. "Far from it actually."

Then they were kissing again.

 **This chapter is kind of crap, but I hoped you Marichat fans enjoyed that ;) THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER. I think I will add one more chapter as the prolouge and either move onto a new story or work on 'That Thursday'.**

 **Also, if you have an instagram, follow my account** __ **(it's a fan account if you haven't guessed) Hope you liked this chapter!**

 **-Azcona**


End file.
